As If I Never Knew You
by MyShine
Summary: Kagome lives an ordinary life in a mildly boring town. Until Inuyasha comes... Her life is suddenly upside down and of course she is has to untangle this mess of murder... and broken hearts.


As If I Never Knew You

Chapter 1: Never Changing

Kagome looked out of the window. The houses moved one by one, in slow submission to the bus. She knew each house. She could have written an essay on the occupants of each one. That was the problem with this town. Everyone knew each other. It was unnecessary to bring your boyfriend to meet your parents. Tell them his name and everything's fine. Unless of course, they don't like this boy.

Another disadvantage: life was dull. Nothing changed. Those who were born here, grew up her, eventually they died here. Locks were not even required on doors anymore. When you visited someone you simply went in through the back door. You never used the front door. No, that was for the important people. In your entire life you would probably use the front door three times; and each time you were carried in. Kagome had already experienced one of the three; her christening. This held no importance for her. Honestly, the one time she is allowed the "sacred" way and she is too young to recollect a thing. She still had marriage to look forward to. Death not quite as much.

There was a screech and a puff of foul smelling air as the bus stopped. With a sigh Kagome stood up and trailed after the rest of the students into their building. She had never understood their bus system. There was a bus for every year. As in first years all had their own bus and all the way up to the final year. It caused no end of frustration for her mother as Souta had to get the bus earlier than her even though they both attended the same school.

She trailed aimlessly to her first class when a bag swung down and hit her head. Hard.

"What?" Kagome grunted irritably as her friends surrounded her.

"Well Good Morning to you too Miss Sunshine," replied Ayumi .

"Have we got a case of the Mondays?" asked Eri pouting comically. They gave up though after a while and turned to a more interesting turn of events.

"Did you hear?" Yuki whispered as they headed into their first class.

"Of course I did!" said Eri.

"Isn't it awful?" was Ayumi's contribution. This aroused Kagome's interest.

"What happened?" All three looked at her in mild humour. Only Kagome could succeed in not keeping up with news in the smallest town in Japan.

"They found a girl in her room. Stone dead, killed by the looks of it."

"Ayumi!" Yuki reprimanded. "It could well have been suicide."

"Does that make it any better?" asked Kagome dryly.

At the sound of the bell all of them headed to their seats and the teacher rapped the board for their attention.

"We have a new student in our class today." He swept his hand dramatically to one side and a fairly irate looking boy trailed in. A collective gasp went around the room. The boys in awe and the girls in adoration.

The new boy's hair practically fell to his waist. It was also a perfect white. But that wasn't the oddest thing. No, The oddest things were his golden eyes, clawed fingers….and two dog ears.

"His name is Inuyasha," the teacher prattled on as proud as though he himself had organized Inuyasha's arrival. "Is there anything you would like to say to the class Inuyasha?"

The person in question smiled slowly and said quietly. "Stay out of my way… and we'll all stay happy."

Kagome almost scoffed aloud. Obviously he thought just because he could file his teeth and nails and wore a sweet little girl's headband he could get away with anything. She couldn't stand people like that.

His smirk grew as he swept the room with his eyes. Then, his gaze fell on Kagome and his smile vanished. He took a detour to his seat just to pass her and whispered so quietly she could barely hear.

"You sicken me. Don't think I've forgotten. No, I won't have any trouble recollecting at all…"

Kagome sat very still after he continued walking. Scratch this place being boring. That boy just proved that her life was changing.

And the outlook wasn't looking too good.

A/N Well, that is the first ever chapter for my first ever fanfic! Please review. Not too teriibly confident yet…


End file.
